jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure episodes/Episode 101 to 150
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=21 |maxwidth=42 |font-size=75% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Episode 1 to 50 |tab2=Episode 51 to 100 |tab3=Episode 101 to Current |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Episode List Episode 101 to 110 in the hopes of winning some money off of him. As the match begins, Josuke grows worried when Mikitaka seems to get suspiciously ideal rolls. }} by the alley's hands as a result. Meanwhile, Hayato witnesses Kira killing a couple with his ability and catches it on film, something that Kira is quick to notice. Kira confronts Hayato and prepares to kill him, only for Hayato to reveal he has set up further cameras and videotapes that would threaten to expose his identity. }} |} Episode 111 to Current は砕けない その1 |Romaji Title = Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 1 |Air Date = December 9, 2016 |Description = As Kira brags about his victory to Hayato, he unknowingly reveals his own identity to Josuke, who Hayato had secretly called ahead of time. Needing Killer Queen to protect himself, Kira is forced to undo Bites the Dust, preventing Rohan from being killed by its effects. Engaging in battle against Josuke and Okuyasu, Kira manages to retrieve Stray Cat and use its air shots to create invisible remote bombs, dealing heavy damage to Okuyasu. As Josuke tries to reach Okuyasu in order to heal him, Hayato deduces that Okuyasu's body might have been turned into a bomb, leaving Josuke with the tough decision of whether to sacrifice himself to save Okuyasu. However, Hayato, deducing that Kira can only set off one bomb at a time, sets off the bomb on himself, allowing Josuke to heal both him and Okuyasu. As Kira launches another air bomb, Josuke, refusing to believe Okuyasu might already be dead, manages to use Crazy Diamond on debris in his wounds to dodge the explosion. }} は砕けない その2 |Romaji Title = Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 2 |Air Date = December 16, 2016 |Description = Despite Josuke and Hayato hiding inside the house, Kira manages to figure out Josuke's location and send an air bomb after him. Although Josuke gets hurt in the explosion, he manages to use his hardened blood on a vase fragment, turning it into a homing bullet that manages to hit Kira. Noticing Kira carrying a cell phone with him, Josuke deduces that Yoshihiro had been hiding in Hayato's pocket, informing his son of their location, and tricks Kira into killing him instead. Josuke then draws Kira into a close quarters fight, but Stray Cat manages to protect Kira from Crazy Diamond's attacks. Just as Josuke is about to be hit by another air bomb, he is saved by a very much alive Okuyasu, who retrieves Stray Cat from Kira, driving him further into a corner as Jotaro and the others arrive on the scene. }} |Romaji Title = Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu |Air Date = October 5, 2018 |Description = In 2001: 2 years after the battle against Yoshikage Kira, Koichi Hirose travels to Italy by Jotaro's favor. He departs Naples Airport to find a boy by the name of Haruno Shiobana. Koichi comes across a peculiar young man who tricks him and drives off with his luggage. Koichi overhears two airport security guards reveal the young man's name as Giorno Giovanna, and infers that Giorno might be Haruno Shiobana. Meanwhile, Giorno meets with the gangster Leaky-Eye Luca, who attacks Giorno and is put into a coma after his attack is reflected back. Giorno reveals his Stand, Gold Experience, and creates a tree to escape from Koichi who caught up to him. Koichi calls Jotaro by telephone, revealing Giorno is the son of DIO. Escaping by train, Giorno encounters Bruno Bucciarati who questions him about Luca's death. Giorno lies to him and Bucciarati goes away. After, Giorno opens his hand only to find an eye enclosed, and Bucciarati reappears behind him and confirms he's lying by licking his face. }} チーム |Romaji Title = Hittoman Chīmu |Air Date = December 7, 2018 |Description = The fight between Narancia and Formaggio continues. Having shrunken himself and hiding inside Narancia's pocket, Formaggio patiently waits for his foe to shrink. However, Narancia understands what's happening to him and, to stop Narancia from calling for help, Formaggio must cut the wire of the phone Narancia uses. The boy realizes that Formaggio is nearby and uses an unknown ability to track Formaggio. Running away, Formaggio is relentlessly tracked into a drain. A flashback then explains how the Hitman Team, dissatisfied with their pay, had two of their members gruesomely executed for daring to pry into The Boss' past. In the present, Formaggio now understands that Aerosmith is tracking him because of the CO2 he releases. Using a swarm of rats, Formaggio tries to hide but Narancia manages to identify him and shoot. Although he is hit, Formaggio grows back to his original size while Narancia and Aerosmith have become so tiny that they are too weak at the moment. }} その① |Romaji Title = Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 1 |Air Date = January 18, 2019 |Description = The battle between Mista and Pesci begins. Having hooked Mista by the hand and Beach Boy's line being unbreakable as well as able to reflect energy into the catch, Pesci seems to have the advantage and tries to reel Mista in, making the hook draw closer to the gunman's heart. Nonetheless, Mista turns the table on his foe by firing Sex Pistols and destroying his ice, making Pesci panic and unsummon Beach Boy. Mista confronts Pesci and almost shoots him but Prosciutto, disguised as an old man, takes Mista's hand and disables him. Lecturing Pesci again on his team's fighting spirit, Prosciutto shoots Mista in the head and goes back to the cabin. Prosciutto and Pesci eventually find the turtle but are attacked by Bucciarati, as Mista has survived thanks to Sex Pistols and informed his leader of the situation. However, Bruno's fight exhausts him and the aging effect takes hold, forcing the capo to throw himself out of the express train with Prosciutto and hopefully take him out. }} その② |Romaji Title = Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 2 |Air Date = January 25, 2019 |Description = The battle against Prosciutto and Pesci continues. Bucciarati has thrown himself out of the train with Prosciutto in his arms in the hopes of killing the assassin. Pesci intervenes to grab Prosciutto but Bucciarati returns Beach Boy's reflecting power against his enemy, zipping out Prosciutto's hand. Prosciutto seemingly falls to his death while Bucciarati is hooked. Pesci realizes the situation and despairs, but when he sees that Prosciutto has put himself inside the machinery of the train and maintained The Grateful Dead despite his wound, he is inspired by the example and changes into a cold-blooded killer. Pesci tries to kill Bucciarati who is forced to enter the train again and separate himself into many pieces to evade Beach Boy. However, he's cut his heartbeat and respiration to do so. Bucciarati almost dies but Pesci finally loses patience and drop his guard to stop the train. The two confront each other one last time and Bruno wins, pummelling Pesci into a river. The two assassins are dead. However, it seems that Trish is manifesting for the first time her Stand power and Melone the assassin is on the team's trail. }} |Romaji Title = Notōriasu Biggu |Air Date = March 29, 2019 |Description = }} |} References Category:Episodes Category:Lists